


Defiance

by RealityinSpace



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Ganon is worse, I wrote this in like an hour, I'm Bad At Tagging, Link is a mess, M/M, This Isn't a Nice Fic, This is very much non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityinSpace/pseuds/RealityinSpace
Summary: The King of Evil has won and he wants his prize.





	Defiance

Defiance. 

Those bright blues even under the effects of potent drugs were still defiant as they stared at their captor. Ganon found the sight more then amusing. Defeating the Champion has been no simple task but the reward now lay naked in his bed shaking and covered in sweat and under the effects of a powerful aphrodisiac. 

At first Ganon had just intended to kill off Hyrule’s light but after seeing him defeated he wanted this champion to himself. Selfish maybe but he wanted to see this champion break. And watching said champion shake trying to resist and glare at the giant of a man was enough to bring a low rumble of laughter to his chest. 

“What a pretty sight you make trying to define me even at your weakest.” he said moving closer to the bed. Link was quick to try and shrink and make himself seem smaller. Ganon reached out taking a tight grip on the young hylian’s hair and pulling him back so he was forced to look at him. Still those bright blues stared at him with defiance. 

Not for long Ganon mostly thought to himself. He’d see this champion break. He let go of his hair and Link shifted slowly back into the bed trying once again to fight off everything his body was making him feel. Ganon shifted off his armor letting it hit the floor with a loud clang as it did so. Might as well get comfortable for what was coming. 

Link with shaking arms tries to push himself up, try being the key word only to collapse back onto the bed with a low groan of frustration. He should have been faster, should have been stronger then this. Ganon should have been a challenge but instead he had lost and that alone had shattered him inside. But this was something new and he refused to give into whatever sick game the King of Evil was planning other then try ignore every fiber of his body shaking and begging to be touched. Whatever the drug the King had forced past his lips had been assaulting his body for over three hours and it was driving him to complete madness being like this.

“If you give in it will make this easier on both of us.” Ganon spoke up as he got onto the bed pulling the former hero close by his ankle and Link was at the mercy of this. He tried to weakly kick out but it was easily manhandled by Ganon’s massive hand. Ganon only chuckled at the display not forgetting how hard the hero had actually fought this pathetic display could only be described as cute. 

Ganon shifted his massive form pulling his own hair back and looked down at the shaking figure and without so much of a warning pulled his legs apart much to Link’s dismay. Oh but the sight that greeted Ganon was one that made him hum in approval. Link was a beauty in his own way. Lithe and covered in battle scars that he could appreciate.

His poor cock was hard and leaking out and Ganon had to give it to Link for not touching himself for so long. He maneuvered the smaller male with ease pinning him down before hovering over him. 

Link felt Ganon’s impossible heart against him and there was that singing in his head that begged him to submit and let the King do whatever he pleased but he bit his lip trying to fight it. That was until Ganon was kissing his neck and every fiber started to go haywire. Soft pants began to fill the room as his own body betrayed him as Ganon slowly kissed down his body making sure to take a good long stop at his nipples licking and sucking on the sensitive nubs causing Link to only grow louder. 

Ganon moved lower on his body and Link could only shudder and let out pitiful moans. The gentle movements made his body shake more. He heard Ganon chuckle and in one gulp his cock was enveloped in a wet heat making him scream out. Rough hands pinned his hips down as Ganon worked his mouth over the hero’s cock and Link almost broke there. It was hot and pleasure spiked to every nerve in his body. His fingers managed to fist into the sheets underneath him as he shook and let out loud moans. 

It didn’t take much to have the hero cumming into his mouth and Ganon let him ride it out before pulling off with a loud lewd pop. “See was that so hard?” he asked staring at the shaking young man. Link’s brain had fried when his orgasm had hit and goddess above it had felt so fucking good and pleasure still was coursing through him. Ganon leaned off of link for a few moments to grab something from the bedside table returned with a bottle of liquid. He popped the cork off and dribbled a reasonable amount onto his fingers before readjusting Link easily so the young man was on his back with his legs pushed up. Link tried to move away but he didn’t have any strength to do so. 

A slicked up finger pushed against his hole making him gasp out with without a warning was pushed into up to the knuckle making Link sob out. Ganon’s finger felt thick but not painful. It was highly uncomfortable but the drug was forcing him to relax and take it. Ganon seemed to hum with approval before moving the finger out and then diving it back in making the smaller male gasp again. Ganon worked another finger which brought discomfort but it slid in with minimal resistance due to the drug relaxing Link. 

Link wanted desperately to resist and fight back but his body was betraying to him to how good this was actually feeling. Ganon moved his fingers around until they pressed against a small bundle of the nerves that had Link orgasming again and yelling out. 

“My my what a mess you’ve made.” Ganon chuckled softly holding his fingers still and admiring the mess beneath him. Breaking this champion was going much easier then expected. Once Link had come down from his second orgasm he pushed a third finger in making Link choke out and fist the sheets. Three felt like he was being stretched much to far and he whimpered out throwing Ganon a look trying to figure out how to make the pleasure stop. It felt good and he hated himself for feeling it. 

Three fingers turned into four making the young man yell out again. His vocal chords hurt all the noise he was making after being silent for his whole life. Ganon only laughed softly as he watched the hero squirm. Link couldn’t block out the noises his body was making in response to the stimulation and then without warning he was empty and a whine escaped his throat making him flush.

Ganon leaned back admiring his work and pushed Link’s legs up to his chest essentially bending him in half and lowering his own pants. What Link managed to see made his chest seize. Ganon was beyond gifted to the point of being way to big and Link could not see such a thing fitting into him. This when he found new strength and began to struggle against him. Ganon seemed amused by this display and simply held him down. 

“This is going to happen and you can accept it and make it easier or struggle your choice.” Ganon said before getting comfortable over the young hero and pressing up against his wet hole. Link let out a cry of protest before pressure and in one go Ganon had pressed into him all the way up burying himself into the young male. Link screamed feeling both pain and pleasure receptiveness going off in his system. 

Ganon could only groan as he felt the delicious tightness around his cock. The hero was like a vice grip around him and he couldn’t help but start to thrust. Link panted out as all his could do was hold onto the sheets underneath him as Ganon thrust his hips into him. It was to much all at once and made him sob out. Tears finally sprang from his eyes and hiccups would occasionally emit from him. He couldn’t hold onto anything and his body was on fire. He felt like he was being split in half and he felt another orgasm building and he so desperately wanted to not feel the onslaught of pleasure wreaking his system as his enemy pushed into him over and over. 

Ganon moved over him placing his large hands on either side of Link’s head and moaned. “You feel so good hero, I knew you would.” he groaned as his movements grew more aggressive and more unpredictable. Link knew what was coming and he couldn’t do anything to stop it so he simply held onto the sheets for dear life and cried out as his own orgasm hit him once more. It ached and made a bigger mess of himself then before. 

That final orgasm was all Ganon needed to orgasm himself as he buried himself deep into Link to unload his seed. Link squirmed a bit feeling the heavy sticky seed fill him making his insides feel all to full and wet. Ganon stayed like that for a few moments before rolling his hips into Link making the young man cry out before man handling him onto his stomach and leaning down nipping at his ear.

“That was just the beginning.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
